We've only just begun
by myONLYwish13
Summary: Domyouji and Makino's wedding in Domyouji Tsukasa's POV. :-). The part where Makino told Domyouji that she's pregnant is altered. Instead of Makino and Domyouji returning to the island, they were in Ebisu Garden Place. :-) please R&R! This is my first try in writing a HYD fan fic :-)


"Wow, this is amazing!" Tsukushi exclaimed. It is really magnificent. I can't believe this is happening. Is this just a dream? It better be not. We faced so many challenges, yet we survived it all. I look to the right and I saw my okaa-san and onee-chan, okaa-san had a huge smile on her face. I walked to the aisle and the guests, our friends gave me a round of applause. I reached the end of the aisle and faced my okaa-san, "Tsukasa, you have grown so well, time is really fast right?" I chuckled, "Yeah, okaa-san, thank you very much" okaa-san smiled once more and caressed my hair, "If it makes my son happy, I will allow you, you're a grown up man now" I nodded.

The organ started to play the wedding march. I looked around the plaza. I can still feel the cold rain when we had our first date. I looked straight at the aisle and saw the love of my life, now in a white dress, floating down the aisle, with her otousan by her side. A smile formed on her face as she walks closer to the priest who has his back turned. "Domyouji, I can't believe this is happening" Makino whispered and smiled, "So do I" I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and half- smiled. "Let's go" We continued to walk and the priest faced us, "Hanazawa Rui?" Makino said in a surprised tone, "Tsukasa, this is what I was thinking about." Rui smiled, I replied with a nod, "Arigatou.." I muttered under my breath. Rui nodded, "Let's start" Tsukushi smiled at me. ''By the power vested in me..Do you, Makino Tsukushi take Domyouji Tsukasa to be you lawfully wedded husband as long you both shall live in sickness in health?'' Tsukushi and I faced each other and looked into each other's eyes. "I do" She smiled, "''By the power vested in me..Do you, Domyouji Makino take Makino Tsukushi to be you lawfully wedded husband as long you both shall live in sickness in health?'' I look deep in her soul, I feel the happiness pouring out of her soul, "I do" came out of my lips. Makino's eyes gleamed with happiness. "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Tsukasa and Tsukushi as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." Rui, erm.. I mean the preacher said. "Makino Tsukushi.." I started, "We've faced a lot of challenges, and we passed it all. We've been through a lot. When you stood up to me when we were in Eitoku, you gained my respect. I vow to you, that I will love you forever and for always" I glanced at Rui who was having a smile on his face. He nodded and signaled Tsukushi to proceed in saying her vows, "Domyouji Tsukasa, We have been through a lot, I never thought we would go this far. I wanted to let you know that I'll always love you. I will stay by your side no matter what happens." Tears rolled down from Tsukushi's eyes. Tsukushi giggled. ''You may kiss the bride" Rui said and he nodded. Makjno smiled as I lifted off the veil that covers her face. I stepped a little closer and touched her face. I leaned forward and kissed her. The guests applauded and I pulled away and picked Tsukushi up, but this time, her face was gleaming with happiness.

*A year later..*

"Tsukasa…" Tsukushi whispered.. "Hmm..?" I said and leaned on the stone sculpture where I waited in the rain years ago. "I can still see the whole scene of our first date here in this place. You were standing beside this sculpture in the rain. You really waited for me…" Tsukushi giggled, "Yeah, and we were stuck in an elevator.." I continued. "By the way, Tsukushi.." I trailed off. Tsukushi looked at me, "yeah?" I half smiled, "I haven't asked what your dream is. What is it?" I stuttered. Tsukushi looked up at the night sky. "Well, It has finally come true…" Tsukushi smiled. I looked at her with a confused look, "eh?" Tsukushi laughed. "I don't care if you have curly hair or a cocky personality!" I am kinda getting the hint of what she was talking about, "What do you mean?" Makino, giggled, "Well, Tsukasa, we're going to be parents" My heart thumped faster, "YESSSS!" I shouted, laughed, "Quiet! Tsukasa!" Tsukushi grabbed my hand and laughed. I knelt in front of her and put my ear near her tummy so that I can listen to a growing angel inside of my beloved Tsukushi J.


End file.
